Accidente Imprevisto
by Hachiko455
Summary: Un accidente no planeado les sucedio a los hermanos vargas solo que...algo saldria mal despues ese accidente...   Perdonen la maala introduccion
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada quiero hacer un énfasis en esto respecto a como hablan y como piensan

-…- (hablar)

'_Pensar'_

Narrador (sin líneas ni apostrofes)

Sin más por el momento disfrute la lectura :D~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¿Que hago aquí?**

Todo era normal…joder como llegue aquí…esperen donde esta Feliciano. Me quería levantar y no podía levantarme…COÑOS! …tengo aparatos pro todo mi cuerpo, un respirado, vendas en mi cuerpo y cabeza. Que había pasado, solo recuerdo estar con mi hermano en mi carro saliendo de una fiesta…maldizione que….voltee a ver y vi a mi hermano casi inmóvil… no puede ser que paso aquí….e-el esta bien él no se lastimo solo yo…no tengo las fuerzas para levantarme.

-_'Feliciano'_-gritaba en mi mente-_'FELICIANO!' _–Gritaba mas fuerte frunciendo el ceño…-_'DESPERTA!' _–Gritaba más fuerte en mi mente-

Salieron lagrim…E-ESTOY LLORANDO… eso no puede ser posible yo nunca lloro, pero es mi hermano…es mi hermano m-menor…no llorare. Tocaba mis mejillas y están húmedas…no es posible no… no quiero llorar, los que lloran son maricas y yo no soy marica…mi hermano.

-me quite la mascarilla y mi voz no salía-…-me mire y no tenia nada de malo, maldición cuanto tiempo eh estado así…lo mas importante cuanto ah estado Feliciano en ese estado…

'_Maldita sea, joder que tiene mi hermano no despierta será lago malo… per __favore__ que alguien lo ayude'_-eso era lo que pensaba que mas podía hacer si no podía hablar ya no había tratado varias veces a lo mejor algo le habían hecho y yo ni en cuenta pero cuando un doctor venga a mi juro que lo mat..

Mie hacia la puerta y un doctor despreocupadamente mirándome y yo a el…

-me miro tranquilo- Al parecer despertó señor Vargas…-me miro algo serio y empezó a ver lo papeles que tenia delante de la cama-

…que son?...acaso mis resultados o los de mi hermano?...mi impaciencia se acababa y le miraba nervioso y algo relativamente preocupado no sabia que hacer ni como comportarme a tal reacción que me quedaba…solo esperar esos jodidos resultados de la boca del otro…

Este se me acerco y le quería gruñir joder, pero no podía que me pasaba mi voz no salía cuando gruñía. Desafiante le mire y solo rodé los ojos

-Seños Vargas tenemos que decirle en que situación se encuentra su hermano y usted-se acercó colocándose a mi lado izquierdo en donde se encontraba mi hermano- y lamento decirle que no son gratas las noticias….

QUE!...por dios mio que no le pase nada al bastardo de mi hermano es que es….es tonto, inútil, pendejo etc., etc. Pero per favore que no sea nada malo, rogaba a dios que no tuviera nada mi hermano….si que coños no me puedo preocupar por una vez en mi vida puede que tenga mal carácter pero tengo sentimientos da!

-Bueno el caso es que….-me dijo el doctor y yo algo impaciente, me quería parar lo cual no pude hacer por el bendito dolor que cargaba en mi espalda…..joder que me habían hecho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jejejeje los deje con dudas espérenlo pronto xD


	2. Chapter 2

Recordatorio…asi es como piensan y actúan en las escenas

-…- (hablar)

'_Pensar'_

Narrador (sin líneas ni apostrofes)

|escribir en pizarra|

Sin más por el momento disfrute la lectura~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La peor noticia de mi vida**

No comprendía nada…que hacia en un hospital recostado y vendado y sobre todo que hacia mi hermano a mi lado sin aun despertar…un estúpido doctor se acercó a mi, no podía hacer nada me dolía mi cuerpo y solo me dispuse a escuchar lo que tenia que decir…

-Bueno señor Vargas…-me miro algo extrañado y serio- …le tengo dos noticias que no serán gratas para usted y espero que pueda comprender la situación de usted y su hermano-

-_'Joder, solo dígame que tiene mi hermano'_- le miraba preocupado-

Siempre me había preocupado por el, siempre peleaba por el, siempre hacia cosas por el (aunque no quisiese). Él era un tonto pero con el tiempo se había hecho fuerte…pero que había pasado, ahora lo veo y esta tirado en la cama ¿dormido?...

-Bien primero, le daré su diagnostico…-me dijo el doctor tomando el expediente-

- _'Por fin sabría que carajos tengo'_-suspiraba para mis adentros- _'Prosiga'_ –asentí con mi cabeza-

-miro el expediente varias veces y después me miro- usted tiene mu pocas probabilidades de que vuelva a moverse como antes y…-me miro-…perdió la voz en el accidente

-…-trague saliva-

N-No….NO!... perdí mi voz y jamáz podre hacer las mismas actividades que antes, que nos ocurrió…no puedo estar así, no me puedo quedar sin voz necesito hablar, gritar y despertar a mi…hermano…MI HERMANO!

-'Que tiene mi hermano' –dije moviendo mi oca y pude ver como no escuchaba mi voz…era verdad la había perdido-

-este se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado- solo que su hermano esta mas delicado…-me miro serio-

D-Delicado…no…mi mente pensó muchas cosas. Sin mas con el dolor de espalda que cargaba me levante y pude sentir un calambre en la parte baja de la columna….no puede ser…TODO LO QUE DIJO ES VERDAD!. El doctor me recostó y me volvió a mirar serio y preocupado a mi reacción que tendría.

-Su hermano esta en coma-se levanto de la cama alejándose-

-_'c-coma? No puede ser'_- lágrimas…por fin lágrimas caían en mis mejillas, no reaccionaba-

Mi corazón se partió en dos, miraba a mi hermano y ahora entendía porque no despertaba…porque n-no podía hablarle…porque no me sonreía de esa manera tan estúpida…FELICIANO DESPIERTA!. Mis emociones estaban alteradas y mi corazón latía mas fuerte de lo normal, alce uno de mis brazos estirándolo casi tomando la cama de mi hermano…

-_'F-Feliciano…despierta…per __favore__'_-decía en mis pensamientos y caían lágrimas de mis mejillas-

No me importaba mi estado…quería ver a mi hermano sonreír y decir su estúpido tic…que me abrazara y me dijera "niichan"…quiero…quiero….que despierte y me diga ti amo a su estúpida manera…

Lloraba en silencio, no podía gritar, no podía maldecir, mi voz jamáz volvería a mi…pose mis manos en mi cara me limpiaba con rabia y algo de tristeza al saber aquella noticia…mi tonto y bello hermano menor estaba ahí…en coma por el accidente ocurrido…

-'NOOOOO!...'-gritaba con furia en mi mente-'DESPIERTA ESTUPIDO DESPIERTA QUIEROVERTE DE NUEVO SONREIR DE ESA MANERA TAN ESTUPIDA'-encajaba mis uñas en mi cara con odio y movía la cabeza en negación…mi mente se había cerrado-

Lloraba con odio, furia, tristeza y rabia…mi hermano estaba ahí acostado y aparte estaba en coma...el doctor se me acerco dejando una pizarra con un marcador… ¿Para que me serv…? Es cierto…ya entendí, relaje mis manos y tome la pizarra empezando a escribir en lágrimas

-|Ayude a mi hermano, no se preocupen por mi|-le escribí y lagrimas seguían saliendo, solo mire como el doctor lo leía con claridad y este solo asintió-

Vi como el doctor se alejaba y escuche una voz familiar…será?

-¿Como esta, esta con bien? –dijo aquella voz que conocía-

Sera acaso el…en mis mejillas se encontraban lagrimas...será acaso que sea…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jejejeje tan malvada soy que los dejare con duda de nuevo…ve~ =w=


	3. Chapter 3

Recordatorio…asi es como piensan y actúan en las escenas

-…- (hablar)

'_Pensar'_

Narrador (sin líneas ni apostrofes)

|escribir en pizarra|

Sin más por el momento disfrute la lectura~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**La dura verdad**

-¿Cómo esta, esta bien?-le decía una voz casi gritando-

-Si, el señor Vargas acaba de despertar-escuche la voz del doctor para después sentir un golpe en la puerta-

Esa es la voz de…Antonio, que coños… e-el aquí!...maldita sea no quería que me viera en ese estado y solo me dispuse a taparme con mis manos ya que aun seguían saliendo lagrimas, no quería verlo…aun no…AUN NO!

-Lovi~…-se me acerco tomándome de la mano- que bueno que estés bien, me tenias muy preocupado

P-Preocupado…como puedes preocuparte maldito convenenciero…acabamos de tronar hace unos meses y ahora solo me lastimo y vienes a mi de nuevo solo por un jodido accidente serás estúpido…

-Lovi~ -me quito pelos de mi cara y me miro- ya no llores, saldrás de aquí con tu hermano y todo será como antes

-_'JODER! YA CALLATE ME LASTIMAS MAS!'_- apreté mis ojos con rabia y enojo negando con la cabeza-

Sin mas le quite la mano a Antonio, no quería que me viera así, no hoy…nunca quería que me viera de esta manera…si es posible hasta que muriera…

Pronto escuche mas voces, abrí mis ojos y note a la patata mutante que aun era novio de mi hermano, a su estúpido hermano, a esa chica con el sartén que le pegaba a Prusia, el estúpido pervertido de Francia atrás su pareja actual Canadá, atrás de ellos América e Inglate…un momento ellos son ahora pareja…de que me perdí…pronto escuche otra voz familiar algo agitada…

-Roma-chan aquí estas –salió Bélgica detrás de esas personas y con su hermano Holanda- mi niño como estas?

-solo la mire y desvié la mirada no quería verla ahorita me sentía terrible-

-El esta bien Bélgica gracias a dios-sonrió el estúpido español- solo no se porque no quiere decir nada

-Roma-chan porque no hablas?-me dijo algo preocupada Bélgica-

-_'Maldición este día es una __merda__'_-pronto estire mi brazo para tomar la dichosa pizarra y empezar a escribir algo triste-

Varias de las naciones rodearon mi cama como si quisieran asesinarme y esto hizo que ocultara lo que había escrito

-Vamos Romano enseña ya lo que escribiste-me lo dijo esa estúpida patata mutante-

-Vamos west no eres nada awesome después de todo-dijo Prusia colocando un brazo en el hombro de este-

-Como sea cállense ya para ver lo que escribió Romano-aru-dijo china para que cesara esa pelea-

Joder, tengo miedo de enseñarlo y sobre todo ver la cara de España y la de Bélgica si se la enseño aquella sonrisa se borrara…pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr…

-enseñe la pizarra a Bélgica primero y lo que vi fue una sonrisa desvanecerse para después abrazarme con cuidado, yo solo le correspondí-_'Lo siento'_-dije en mi mente-

Pronto se la di a Holanda para que las pasara por las demás naciones viendo ese mensaje…y veía a Antonio impaciente por saber y yo quería que no llegara a él, tenia miedo de su reacción…El horror empezó cuando paso por Inglaterra…

-Valla con este torpe crio no España?-se lo dijo en tono desafiante-

-A que te refieres imbécil-lo dijo Antonio molesto, y su cara era enojado y algo de preocupación maldición-

-Siempre con problemas con tu sub-ordinado y mira en lo que acabo, lastimado y…-lo mire desafiante y pronto me levante con dolor-

Irradie dolor en mis ojos y trate de gritar lo cual seria inútil para mí, ya no podía hacer eso…en toda mi jodida vida. Antonio me vio y solo se sorprendió, le arrebate la pizarra a Inglaterra y apunte con una de mis manos vendadas la puerta en señal de que se saliera el, no quería un pleito ahorita

-Lovi~ - Antonio tomo la pizarra algo tímido-

-'Lo siento'-moví los labios y me iba recostando lentamente con ayuda de la belga-

Antonio lo leyó y solo me miro preocupado, triste, molesto y en lágrimas…esa sonrisa se había borrado en cuestión de minutos o tal vez en segundos…

-Lovi~…-me dijo en lagrimas- n-no sé que decirte…no sé que hacer…-estaba llorando por mi y también la belga-

-tome la pizarra casi arrebatándosela y comencé a escribir de nuevo-|Antonio…Ema…todo estará bene, estaré bien y volveré a hacer mi vida…pueden llamar a el tarado de Alemania|-

Cuando estos leyeron esto solo Antonio se dispuso a abrazarme tiernamente pero sin lastimarme; mientras que Ema se disponía a ir por Alemania, lo cual al instantáneamente ya lo tenia a mi lado…

-¿Qué pasa Romano?-me lo dijo en tono seco y frio- ¿Cómo esta tu hermano, porque aun no ah despertado?

No puede ser tantas preguntas y con una jodida respuesta que puede hacer que me vuelva a derrumbar en lágrimas o que ese estúpido me grite y que Antonio me defienda como siempre lo ah hecho. Borre lo que tenia en la pizarra y las naciones se empezaron a acomodar a lo largo y ancho del cuarto en donde estábamos mi hermano y yo…

-Francia ayúdame por favor-le dijo Antonio casi tambaleándose, le había afectado mi noticia-

-Voy querido-se acercó a España y Prusia ayudo a este para llevarlo a sentar aunque sea a unos metros de mi-

Cuando termine de escribir, se lo di a esa patata mutante sabiendo lo que podía ocurrir, cuando terminara de leerlo…

-¿COMO QUE ITALIA ESTA ASI?-tiro aquella pizarra y se acercó a mi casi matándome- ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE…EL NO PUEDE ESTAR ASI-

-negué con la cabeza y solo me dispuse a tomar de la corbata al otro y golpearle en la cara-

Todas las demás naciones hasta Antonio se sorprendieron por mis actos en especial por los de aquella patata mutante…

-West que pasa- se acercó a Alemania tomándolo por el brazo-

-I-Italia…-miro a mi hermano algo triste y preocupado-…Romano contigo arreglo cuentas después…

Antonio se paro molesto y se puso enfrente de mí y en forma desafiante se vieron ambos lo que jamáz había ocurrido…

-Con el no arreglas nada…-lo empujo fuera de mi- y dinos que tanto te hizo enojar Alemania, sin tan mal esta Ita-chan no te tienes porque descargar en Lovino hazte a la idea y dilo de una vez

Cuando Antonio se enojaba, podía sacar su lado yandere y eso podría ser un problema tanto como para mi como para mi hermano…le tome de la mano al español para que me viera, cuando este lo hizo solo negué…para que no hiciera nada

-Italia, por lo que escribió Romano el…-se detuvo para analizar la información-

-Que tiene Ita-chan-dijo Hungría algo preocupada tomando un cojín del sofá-

-El esta en coma-lo dijo y miro el piso- eso es todo lo que escribió Romano…

Todas las naciones se vieron, no lo podían creer…yo en este estado y luego mi hermano así…ya era el colmo; Antonio no dudo en comprender la situación de porque había llorado. Este solo se acercó de nuevo y me abrazo y yo correspondiéndole en lagrimas…

-Lo sentimos mucho Romano-me lo dijo Inglaterra tomando dela manos a América-

-Si lo sentimos-atrás se escuchaba la voz de chin, Rusia, Prusia, Austria y la señorita Hungría llorando-

Solo negué en lagrimas y tenia un gran sentimiento en mi pecho…por fin se habían enterado de esta mala situación…y solo esperaba que me comprendieran cuanto me dolía ver a mi hermano así…

Pronto las naciones comenzaron a irse, una por una o de vez en cuando en parejas…solo quedo Antonio, Emma y su hermano Holanda, Alemania y Prusia…no sabia que hacer, ya no podía hacer nada y quería acariciar el rostro de mi hermano, para confirmar si estaba vivo….no para una estupidez no si no para confirmar que respiraba…

-|Antonio acércate|-le mire para que leyera-

-este se me acerco tomándome de la cabeza- ne~ que pasa Lovi?-me lo dijo algo más tranquilo-

-borre todo con mi mano para volver a escribir-|cárgame…llévame con Feliciano…AHORA! |-lo puse y cuando se lo enseñe casi se lo restregaba en la cara-

-Je~ Lovi pero si te cargo te puedo lastimar y el doctor me regañara-rio levemente-

-yo solo suspire y borre todo, al parecer no me llevaría con el…pronto vi de nuevo a mi hermano acostado, sin mas ni mas solo estire mi mano para casi alcanzar la de el-_'Feliciano…despierta'_-moví mis labios sin que saliera ningún sonido y pronto logre tomar la mano de mi hermano apretándola-_'Per __favore__…despierta'_-lo volvía a decir, sin esbozar un sonido…

Todos me miraron, también Alemania y sintió algo de tristeza al verme así…al parecer vieron que lo que me preocupaba no era hablar…no era caminar de nuevo –aunque fuera un poco-…no me importaba enseñar mis sentimientos…lo único que quería era ver a mi hermano despierto y que me diera una gran sonrisa, que estañaba en esos instantes…solo eso…deseo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jejejeje perdonen si los hice llorar, espero que lo hallan disfrutado y soy tan malvada que de nuevo los dejare con dudas muahahahahahahha… :D~


	4. Chapter 4

Recordatorio…así es como piensan y actúan en las escenas

-…- (hablar)

'_Pensar'_

Narrador (sin líneas ni apostrofes)

|escribir en pizarra|

Sin más por el momento disfrute la lectura~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Esperando tú despertar**

Parte 1/2

Ya habían pasado varios meses y aun Feliciano estaba en coma…al parecer jamáz se despertaría. Ya me habían dado de alta meses atrás y ahorita estaba en una silla de ruedas y a mi lado Antonio y enfrente de la cama se encontraba Alemania viendo desafiante a Antonio y este a Alemania…era un dolor insoportable verte así…debería ser yo el que este así no tu…tu no…

-Lovi~ ¿quieres quedarte esta noche? –me lo dijo Antonio algo inocente y acariciándome la cabeza-

-|Si per favore, quiero quedarme a su lado|-fue todo lo que escribí en aquella pizarra que llevaba siempre en mis manos-

-Esta bien Lovi~ -me beso la frente y pronto este se marcho junto con Alemania-

Por fin después de meses puedo…tomar tu mano y decirte que estoy a tu lado. Cerraba mis ojos y ponía tu mano en mis mejillas…me sentía terrible al verte así…me dolía, despegue su mano y solo me dispuse a besarla con delicadeza y volver a dejarla tal y como la había visto…

-_'Maldición quiero verte sonreír'_-me dije para mis adentros viéndote para pronto cerrar mis ojos con fuerza–

Era difícil para mi venir al hospital, con esta silla de ruedas…con esta jodida maldición que me cargaba…con esta….esta….

-V-ve~? –escuche y abrí mis ojos viendo como tu los abrías- fra-fratello? –me tomaste de la mejilla y solo te sonreí- t-tengo algo que decirte fratello –me mirabas algo triste-

-no tarde en tomar mi plumón y escribir rápidamente- | ¿Qué pasa fratello?|-

Me tomaste de la mejilla y diste un gran suspiro para después cerrar tus ojos de nuevo…después de eso un pitido…PITIDO!

-_'N-NO…FELICIANO NO MUERAS…'_- tome la mano y pronto saque mi celular escribiendo como podía al celular de Antonio, tenia urgencia de que viniera y me ayudara-

E-esto es una pesadilla…todo menos mi hermano…TODO MENOS EL….EL ES MI FAMILIA…mis lagrimas caían y volvía a tomar la mano apretándola fuertemente…mi hermano no…primero mi abuelo, después casi muere Antonio en la piratería…las estúpidas guerras de merda y ahora esto…QUE MAS ME QUEDAPOR PERDER! ….QUIERO DESFALLECER A TU LADO, NO HOY… NO AHORA FELICIANO QUEDATE CONMIGO!...

Pronto sentí unas manos detrás de mi y voltee la mirada…era Antonio y pronto le mire con tristeza y en lagrimas…Antonio solo me abrazo…al parecer había entendido porque estaba llorando…porque no le soltaba la mano a mi hermano… todo esto es una vil pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto por parte de ambos…Fe-FELICIANO NO PUEDE MORIR…EL ES LA NACION DEL NORTE DE ITALIA Y YO LA DEL SUR Y ABSO CONFORMAMOS LA BELLA ITALIA…NO PUEDE MORIR…NO!

Pronto Antonio me separo en la silla de ruedas mientras los doctores se acercaban a salvar a mi hermano…antes de soltar la mano le deje algo preciado para el que amaba…en su mano deje aquel rosario que cargaba nuestro abuelo…el que tanto amaba… y que no dejaría por nada en el mundo…

**~~Varias horas después~~**

Antonio estaba a mi lado y del otro lado Alemania…en la cara de Alemania tenia preocupación, mientras que en la mía no solo se veía eso…se veía tristeza, agonía, dolor, un corazón roto y lagrimas caer con pánico al saber que lo podía perder… Antonio me miraba que movía mis labios…estaba rezando por el alma de mi hermano…por su vida….que se quedara conmigo…que ese bastardo no me dejara solo como siempre lo ah hecho…

Un doctor después de varias horas de espera se acercó a mi tristemente y se podía admirar que las enfermeras salían con los aparatos que tenia m-mi hermano…no…no…

-Lo sentimos señor Vargas pero…-se acercó a mi tomándome de las manos y dejando el rosario en mis manos- su hermano acaba de fallecer, hicimos todo lo posible –me lo dijo retirándose-

Mi mente pensó varias cosas y me quede congelado…Antonio y Alemania se preocuparon…n-no era real esto…era una vil mentira…

-Lovi~…estas bien?-me lo dijo y aun no reaccionaba-

-Romano…reacciona-puso su mano en mi hombro la cual esquive con odio-

Mire el piso y en mi cara caían lagrimas que caían al frio piso…lagrimas que no serian detenidos por nada en este cruel mundo…tome la pizarra y la tire al piso rompiéndola en dos…mi hermano…muerto…NOO!

-'FELICIANO….'-moví mis labios no salía ni un mísero sonido nada…alzando una de mis manos para poder tratar de alcanzarlo lo cual seria imposible…cerré los puños con odio y negaba con mi cabeza-

-Lovi~ -se asusto Antonio y Alemania también al ver la reacción que tenia-

Me pare como pude y al instante caía al piso…oculte mis lagrimas en el piso…ya no tenia a nadie mas para vivir…mi familia había muerto y solo quedaba yo…

-Romano…-me lo dijo Alemania en lágrimas-

Antonio se me acerco y me levanto para abrazarme aun estando en el piso…mis lagrimas eran de dolor y tristeza…hermano…vuelve…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No me maten aun T.T aun queda otra parte de esto…sigan leyendo que lo continuare lo mas pronto posible…


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno antes que nada quiero hacer un énfasis en esto respecto a como hablan y como piensan

-…- (hablar)

'_Pensar'_

Narrador (sin líneas ni apostrofes)

|pizarra|

"Recuerdos vividos"

Esta es la ultima parte y no me maten, tarde mucho en escribirlo y por mas que lo queria hacer feliz no podia...tengo momentos en que soy emo...lo siento u.u pero disfruten la lectura de el fic los quiero... si les gusto dejen reviwes :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Esperando tu despertar**

Parte 2/2

Mire el piso y en mi cara caían lagrimas que caían al frio piso…lagrimas que no serian detenidos por nada en este cruel mundo…tome la pizarra y la tire al piso rompiéndola en dos…mi hermano…muerto…NOO!

-'FELICIANO….'-moví mis labios no salía ni un mísero sonido nada…alzando una de mis manos para poder tratar de alcanzarlo lo cual seria imposible…cerré los puños con odio y negaba con mi cabeza-

-Lovi~ -se asusto Antonio y Alemania también al ver la reacción que tenia-

Me pare como pude y al instante caía al piso…oculte mis lagrimas en el piso…ya no tenia a nadie mas para vivir…mi familia había muerto y solo quedaba yo…

-Romano…-me lo dijo Alemania en lágrimas-

Antonio se me acerco y me levanto para abrazarme aun estando en el piso…mis lagrimas eran de dolor y tristeza…hermano…vuelve…

* * *

><p><strong>3:00 a.m. Martes21 de Febrero<strong>

-Feliciano…Feliciano no mueras no- decia removiéndome fuertemente en toda la cama-

Pronto sentí que alguien me despertaba, yo por impulso abri mis ojos y me sente en mi cama y de mis ojos caian lagrimas, de las que nunca crei que podrían salir…mire hacia la persona que estaba a mi lado y la cul me había despertado…

-Ve~ niichan estas bene? Te movias mucho y…-no le deje continuar abrazandolo fuertemente-

-Tarado estas vivo, estas aquí conmigo –se lo dije llorando y con mi voz quebrada y tosca-

-Fratello estas bene…-se separo de mi y me toco la frente mientras este veía mis lagrimas- fratello perche lloras?

-negue y me limpiaba amargamente- y-yo no lloro solo se me metio algo a mis ojos…

Todo había sido una pesadilla…una horrible pesadilla…tal vez a la cual le eh tenido miedo desde hace ya varios años…

-Ne~ fratello volvamos a dormir acuérdate que tenemos junta y después la fiesta en la casa de Francia –me lo dijo y al instante le abraze fuertemente-

-negue y le mire- no quiero ir a la fiesta per favore…no quiero –se lo dije abrazandolo mas fuerte recordando aquel sueño-

-Pero fratello ahí estarán todos… y también Antonio…-antes de que siguiera continuando me separe de este y tome mi celular rápidamente- ve~ fratello que te pasa me estas asustando –me lo dijo volviéndose a sentar-

No se lo quería decir, sabia que si se lo decía podría pasar o peor aun, cuando empeze a escuchar ese pitido tan cagante de los celulares en espera, tuve la ligera esperanza de que me contestara… estaba retirando mi orgullo por un minúsculo momento

-Bueno…-me lo dijo adormilado y cansado-

-Antonio! …-se lo decía en lagrimas- tarado vuelve conmigo no quiero quedarme solo per favore vuelve a mi –negaba fuertemente-

Aquel sueño quería expresarme algo, quería que mis cagantes sentidos machistas bajaran y me diera cuenta de aquella dura realidad…

-Ve~ fratello tranquilo no llores –me abrazo este y solo le correspondi-

-Lovino, entre tu y yo ya no hay nada…eso fue lo que te dije desde hace…-le interrumpi-

-Mira tarado infeliz si algo me pasa mañana y no me volvieras a ver, tu cochina consiencia estaría limpia…-le gritaba y mi hermano me miraba tristemente- dimelo Antonio eso quieres que me muera para que vuelvas a sonreir de esa manera tan jodidamente y estúpida manera eh?

Ya no escuche respuesta pro parte del otro y solo me mordí el labio y mire a mi hermano acariciándole la cabeza con cuidado…Ya se había quedado dormido…

-…Lovino son las 3 de la mañana vuélvete a dormir y nos vemos en la reunión. Buenas noches. –fue lo que me dijo para colgarme-

Me recosté tristemente, joder ese estúpido sueño me había hecho recapacitar…mire a mi hermano e hice una tarada sonrisa al saber que mi hermano estaba vivo…pero tan solo esperaba que ese sueño no sucediera…jamaz…

* * *

><p><strong>-Conferencia Mundial- (Horas mas tarde: 4:00 pm)<strong>

-Right la junta termina aquí, thank you por venir a todos-lo dijo Alfred mientras se levantaba-

Todo era normal, estaban todas las naciones reunidad, cada quien de una persona de la cual odiaban o de la cual no…y de mis lados era los mismo a la derecha mi hermano y a su lado la patata mutante y de mi lado izquierdo se encontraba Antonio… me pare y le hice la señal a feliciano para que arreglara las cosas para retirarnos…

-Ne~ niichan podemos ir a la fiesta de Francia-niichan?-me lo dijo feliz mientras se despedia de el alemán-

-No iremos y punto entienedelo-arreglaba mis cosas y pronto sentí que el español se levanto y hacia lo mismo que yo- si ya terminaste Feliciano ve al auto que ahorita te sigo

Este asintió y se fu corriendo tratando de alcanzar al alemán para dirijirse ambos a la misma parte…joder esa estúpida pareja quedaba jodidamente bien y la mia fue una merda total…

-Lovino no crees que eres duro con Ita-chan?-me lo dijo el español clmadamente-

-cerre mi portafolios con odio- Y a ti que te importa…el es mi hermano y no el tullo y solo ponte a pensar en todo lo que te dije ayer por la noche…capsi? –tome mi portafolios y Sali-

Senti la mirada del otro tristemnte y algo confundiada, pero era la verdad desde que el rompió conmigo, mi vida se ah vuelto mas cruel y fría de como era antes…Al llegar al estacionamiento vi como mi hermano se despedia de el alemán y eso me aegro mucho pero no lo demostaria…

-Feliciano ya vine vámonos ya...-alguein me había interumpido y era aquel español-

-Lovino dime que te traes, primero me dices que me odias y después rompimos y varias semanas después me pides un perdón con lagrimas…que es lo que tienes? Dimelo?-este me lo dijo algo preocupado-

-Asi que te diste cuenta imbécil…-mire a mi hermano- largo de aquí o subete ya al auto que esto a ti no te incumbe Feliciano

Este solo asintió y se despidió del alemán para subirse al auto esperándome… discretaente había bajado la ventanilla del auto para escucarme pelear con el otro…

-Lovi dime que tienes me preocupas soy tu jefe…-me lo dijo algo tranquilo-

-CARAJO TU YA NO ERES MI JEFE! –le mire en lagrimas pegándole en la mejilla con una de mis manos…después de esto me dispuse a ver la mejilla y sorprenderme por la marca hecha- ….tu no eres mi jefe, tu ya no eres mi pareja…tu ya no eres nada para mi después de nuestro rompimiento asi que con tu permiso me tengo que ir para mi casa y arreglarme para la fiesta…

Que coñso decía, no quería ir a la fiesta…pero para alejarme de el si era necesario decir eso lo diría con tal de alejarme… y distraerme un rato…

-Esta bien lovi~ -me tomo de la mejilla- pero antes de que te vallas quiero que me digas que tienes?

-negue fuertemente y comenze a llorar rompiendo aquella caricia dirijiendome al auto y cerrando la puerta con odio-

Mi hermano me miro tristemente y yo manejaba y a mi paso caian lagrimas de tristeza…pasaban los minutos y se hacían eternos, pasaban las horas y eran largas, pasaban los días y eran la muerte para mi sin estar con ese jodido español…Una vez que llegamos a casa tire toda mi ropa al piso y mire a mi hermano…

-Si quieres ir iremos, pero arréglate de una vez me entendiste?-se lo dije seriamente-

No quería ir y que pasara exactamente lo de mi sueño…pero creo que seria mejor que pasara y que me quedara en silencio el resto de mi vida y sufrir mas de lo que sufro hoy en dia…

-Nego mi hermano viéndome- no iremos niichan, Francia cancelo todo dice que es peligroso en su casa y que mejor después la haría –se me acerco y me abrazo- fuiste muy duro con spain-niichan

-le mire y le correspondi- me vale coño España e-el es un tarado que me dejo…me dejo y no quiero ni verle esa jodida cara –lo decía con voz quebradiza-

Este asintió y me miro levemente dándome una sonrisa de las que nunca había visto y de las cuales nunca olvidaría…

-Mejor aun Feliciano vamos a quedarnos en cas…-escuche el timbre de la puerta y baje a ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa era el alemán- vienes a ver a mi hermano?

-Si vengo a verlo-solo asentí y lo deje pasar cerrando la puerta a su paso-

-FELICIANO! ESTA LA PATATA MUTANTE AQUÍ-se lo dije mientras lo hiba a buscar-

Este sin mas en menos de un parpadeo ya estaba abajo con este dándole un abrazo y un calido beso en los labios…

-Feliciano estas listo?-le miro tierno-

-asintio mi hermano y después me miro- ne~ niichan regreso no me esperes hasta noche

Me lo dijo para yo verle salir y solo cerrar is puños y comenzar a llorar, me recosté en una esquina pensando en los momentos que pase con el español…pero era verdad, mi corazón no le correspondia al otro…es triste saberlo.

Mire el reloj y ya era casi la 1 de la mañana, decidi levantarme y cuando apenas iba subiendo las escaleras sono el teléfono, quien coños llamaría a esa hora…

-Pronto?- lo dijo algo adormilado-

-Si, Romano soy Alemania y quiero decirte que me quedare un poco mas pero tu hermano se quiere devolver-me lo dijo casi ebrio-

-Ah si? Y donde coños están tarado…-se lo dije un poco ya molesto-

-Pues estamos en la fiesta de Francia…-me lo dijo y le interrumpi-

-Carajo, que hace el alla ahorita voy por el-colgue lo mas rápido posible tomando mi abrigo y saliendo al carro… joder esto…esto ya lo había soñado, fue la noche anterior que soñecon este accidente…no lo hare, no quiero erderle. Baje de mi coche y comencé a caminar hacia la casa de Francia, ahora tendría que haber mala suerte para que nis pasara algo; al llegar a la casa de el francés se escuchaba la música hasta afuera. Joder…no quiero entrar y quedarme…toque a la puerta y abrió el francés invitándome a pasar…

Queria ver a mi hermano rapidament ey asi fue…pronto le tome y le mire molesto…

-Que te ocurre pensé que se había cancelado-le mire molesto-

-Ve~ niichan no te enojes solo me divertí un momentoy como tu no querias ir por eso no te traje con Alemania-me lo dijo tranuilamente-

Estaba molesto por mi cabeza salía humo, y enmi cabeza una pequeña marca con cierto tick…

-lo jale y lo arrastre- nos vamos tonto te lo dije pero no me haces caso…-le miraba algo enojado-

-Perdoname niichan no era mi intención, prometo no volverlo hacer –este miraba al piso algo triste porque había me había desobedecido-

Maldita sea no quieero salir todo esto me recuerda a mi sueño, solo solte su mano y le mire algo frio, serio y seco…

-Feliciano puedes quedarte y yo lo hare también-no sabia lo que decía-

-Niichan pero ya me quiero ir a casa estoy cansado-me miraba con puchero-

-Dile a Francia a ver si te puede dar una cama para que duermas que en la noche no saldremos ninguno de los dos capicci?

-este me miro molesto y salio por la puerta- entonces yo me voy solo

No reaccione después de unos minutos, corri a la puerta la deje entreabierta para alcanzar al otro. Cuando lo hice, hice que se volteara para que me viera…

-Dame una jodida razón por la cual no quieres quedarte –le apretaba de los hombros-

-Me quiero ir porque tu estas molesto, y aparte estoy cansado ya me quiero ir-

Las naciones al escuchar nuestra discusión empezaron a salir, claro Feliciano quería llamar la atención de todos para decir que o era un mal hermano-lo cual lo era en ciertas ocaciones-…

-FELICIANO TE QUEDAS O TE ARRASTRO HASTA LA CASA DEL PERVERTIDO QUE PREFIERES?-se lo decía gritando y molesto-

-en su cara se miraba con susto y sumisión- v-ve~ n-niichan…me grito….-de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas-

Joder todo paso muy rápido, no quería flaquear no, pero…mire a las naciones y recordaba aquel sueño, que tal si hoy no lo abrazara…¿jamaz lo volveria a hacer?...mi orgullo se fue y le abrace por unos momentos…Escuche pitidos por parte de varios coches y levante mi mirada… tome de la mano a Feliciano y me dispuse a jalarla adentro de la casa

-Metanse todos rápido –jalaba a mi hermano casi arrastrándolo-

Se podia apreciar que el condctor de aquel automóvil estaba ebrio y los copilotos tenían miedo pro la velociadad a la que iban… cuando menos lo espere mi hermano tropezó…

-Feliciano arriba vamos –le decía jalando la mano de este-

-No puedo me duele mucho niichan-este me miraba con lagrimas-

-Me acerque a este y le cargue- tranquilo

Me levante y lo recargue en mi pecho, pero cometi un error…

**[[Flash Back]]**

-Lovi~ -me tomaba de la mano Antonio- ten cuidado cuando alla autos

-le mire, era apenas un niño- perche? Si no hay carros –se lo dije molesto

-De todas maneras ten cuidado, porque si un carro te aptropella puedes morir-me lo dijo serio-

-Eso seria fabuloso con tal de no volverte a ver joder-hice un gran puchero-

-Vamos lovi préstame atención…-me cargo yme puso en su regazo- cuando vallas por las esquinas mira a los dos lados…

-Si tonto eso ya lo se y no me cargues joder-me removia-

-Todavia no termino…y si po cualquier cosa te paraste en medio de la calle y un auto viene a ti quítate rápido me entendiste? –me lo djo volviéndome a acomodar-

-Esta bien lo hare pero quiero de comer cuando lleguemos a casa-se lo dije molesto por estar cargado-

-Esta bien, y hazme caso es por tu bien-sonrio y me dio un beso en la frete-

**[[Fin del Flash Back]**

¿Por mi bien?, valla que si tenia razón ese imbécil…

"-LOVINO- escuche la voz de Antonio corriendo hacia mi"

"-ITALIA- gritaba esa estúpida patata mutante-"

"-Ita-chan-gritaba la húngara casi cerca de mi hermano…"

"-Roma-chan…-senti que la belga cargo mi cabeza en su pecho y se escuchaba en lagrimas-"

…tal vez debi de haber puesto mas atención a mi sueño…

"-_'F-Feliciano…despierta…per favore'_-decía en mis pensamientos y caían lágrimas de mis mejillas-"

...no quiero que sea realidad ese sueño...

"-Lovi~…-me dijo en lagrimas- n-no sé que decirte…no sé que hacer…-estaba llorando Antonio por mi y también la belga-"

…pero al parecer soy un idiota para no prestar atención a avisos que estaban cerca de mi…

"-Si quieres ir iremos, pero arréglate de una vez me entendiste?-se lo dije seriamente-"

…porque mi orgullo tiene que estar ante todo y siempre ser tan frio como desde el dia en que me separaron de mi hermno…

"-Seños Vargas tenemos que decirle en que situación se encuentra su hermano y usted-se acercó colocándose a mi lado izquierdo en donde se encontraba mi hermano- y lamento decirle que no son gratas las noticias…."

…cuando me dare cuenta que lo único que me importa es mi hermano y nada mas por mi orgullo puedo perder a alguien…

"-Lo sentimos señor Vargas pero…-se acercó a mi tomándome de las manos y dejando el rosario en mis manos- su hermano acaba de fallecer, hicimos todo lo posible –me lo dijo retirándose-"

…y de esta terca y estúpida manera, fue como ese sueño se volvió realidad.


End file.
